A method for producing woven webs or cloths is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,722, according to which a pattern can be formed in the woven cloth simultaneously during the normal woven cloth formation, for example of a linen weave cloth. In order to be able to produce such a woven cloth, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,722 discloses a weaving machine or loom with at least one means for holding or presenting a first type of warp threads and for holding or presenting a second type of warp threads. The warp threads of the first type are yarns as are used for leno weave cloths, while the warp threads of the second type are so-called decorative warp threads. Furthermore, suitable means are provided to deflect the totality of the warp threads supplied by the holding or presenting means in the direction of shed forming devices, whereby a first shed forming device effectuates the formation of so-called leno bindings or weaves in the woven cloth, while the second shed forming device serves for the pattern formation in the leno weave cloth. The known apparatus further has means for the insertion of a weft thread into the sheds formed of the above mentioned warp threads. Finally the known loom comprises a sley with a weaving reed, as means for beating-up the weft thread against the binding or interlacing point of the woven cloth to be produced. The shed formation with the leno weave warp threads requires, in the previously known loom, a costly shed forming machine as well as costly means for the lateral movement of the needle shafts or healds effectuating the leno binding. Moreover, as is generally known, the productivity of such looms is not satisfactory, that is to say the operating rotational speeds lie under 400 per minute, due to the complexity of the motion sequences in the means effectuating the shed formation.